


Merry (awkward) Christmas

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin doesn't like the holidays very much, Changbin's parents, Christmas at the parents', M/M, Making Out, Short, Woojin wants to change that, getting caught, i love woobin, idek, it's awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Woojin and Changbin spend Christmas at the Seo's.





	Merry (awkward) Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry I'm so late I was asleep half the day oml  
> Also, this isn't my best work bc I'm really kinda bad with make-out scenes and uh yea I'm just not very proud of this oof

Woojin had been looking forward to seeing Changbin’s childhood home for a long time. He’d met the younger’s parents when they were in town a while back. They had invited the young couple to spend Christmas with them, which Woojin was very excited about. Changbin’s parents had accepted him right away back when he had first met them and he figured that it would be pretty nice to have some bonding time with them. Also, he hoped to see lots of embarrassing baby pictures of his boyfriend.

“Changbin, honey, why don’t you give Woojin a house tour while your father and I finish dinner?” Mrs Seo suggested. Changbin grumbled and proceeded to show the older around the house. Woojin chuckled and reached for his hand. “You’re always so moody over Christmas”, he pointed out. Another grumble.

“Do you want to show me your room?” Woojin questioned. Changbin gave him a look, raising his eyebrow. “What are you up to?” he asked suspiciously, but Woojin just grinned. The younger playfully rolled his eyes, but proceeded to lead his boyfriend upstairs, down a corridor all the way to the last door.

Changbin made an inviting gesture into his room. Woojin stepped inside and looked around. The room was neat, a few posters hung on the wall and there were some action figurines standing on top of dressers and shelves. Changbin’s bed was quite large and partly occupied by a few plushies.

“It’s cute”, Woojin commented. Changbin pouted. “No, it’s not”, he argued. The older just laughed. Sometimes his boyfriend was so stubborn about the littlest things. He found it rather endearing, though. “What did you want to see my room for anyway?” Changbin questioned. Woojin grinned wolfishly. “I wanted to try getting you in a more...festive mood”, he replied.

Before Changbin could question him further, Woojin grabbed him by the waist and pressed him against the closed door, connecting their lips. The younger’s surprise faded as quickly as it came as he melted into the kiss. Woojin’s large hands wandered underneath Changbin’s shirt, making him shudder at the coldness of his fingers. He gasped when Woojin slightly bit down on his bottom lip, his hands travelling further up his boyfriend’s body underneath his shirt.

They didn’t stay where they were for long. Changbin gently pushed at Woojin’s chest, guiding them over to his bed. His shirt was tossed into a random corner on the way. The older sat down once his thighs bumped against the edge of Changbin’s bed, immediately pulling his boyfriend onto his lap before kissing him again. He felt the younger’s hands roam over his body, starting to tug at the fabric of his shirt.

Woojin broke the kiss to let Changbin pull the piece of clothing over his head, just as the door opened. “Boys, dinner’s- oh!” It was Changbin’s mother. Her son hastily scrambled off his boyfriend’s lap, looking back at her like a deer in the headlights. “U-um...dinner’s ready...”, Mrs Seo announced before quickly leaving the room.

Changbin groaned in embarrassment. “This is exactly why I hate coming home over the holidays!” he muttered while burying his face in his hands. Woojin chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger’s bare waist, pressing a comforting kiss onto his neck. “She didn’t see much. Just imagine she’d walked in 10 minutes later”, he said with a low chuckle. Changbin winced at the thought.

“I really don’t want to have dinner with them right now”, the younger said, gently freeing himself from Woojin’s embrace to pick his abandoned shirt up again. He didn’t understand how Woojin could remain so calm in this embarrassing situation. He feared that once his mother had gotten over the first wave of embarrassment, she’d tease him about this to no end.

Woojin offered him his arm, once Changbin was sure he looked presentable enough to go downstairs. “I’m sure it’s all going to be okay. We’re just going down there to eat with your parents...and later we can finish what we started”, he offered, a smirk spreading on his lips. Changbin gave him a half-assed slap on the chest. “Not going to happen! At least not while we’re here!”

He hoped that his mother had somehow miraculously forgotten what she’d almost caught her son and his boyfriend doing, but as they stepped into the dining room, both his parents regarded them with knowing smiles, that were enough to make Changbin want to run back upstairs and hide under his bed forever.

“I hate Christmas...”, he mumbled grumpily.


End file.
